


Лучший из трофеев

by Wolcha



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: Тадеуш Харлан смотрит в зеркало.





	Лучший из трофеев

Это был отвратительный город — грязный, прогнивший, сочившийся мерзостью. При первой возможности люди бежали отсюда, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Но генерал не был плешивой крысой. О, нет! Шкурка грызуна не подходила размаху его крыльев.

Хмурое отражение в зеркале ухмыльнулось, и генерал расправил плечи. Да, он! Генерал Тадеуш Харлан, Ловец воров. Самый лучший человек в этом гнилом городе. Пусть крысы бегут, пусть мерзавцы прячутся, как кролики по норам, он найдет их всех и посадит каждого в темницу. Даже тех, кто возомнил себя хищниками. Хищники! Ха! Мерзкие хорьки, вот кто они! Ничтожества, посягнувшие на спокойствие города. **Его** города, что бы там барон о себе ни возомнил.

Генерал чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая своё отражение. Вот кто здесь настоящий хищник, птица высокого полёта. Он как орёл накинется на худосочные тушки хорьков, выклюет им глаза, сломает им лапы, обглодает кости и бросит трупы догнивать в сточной канаве. Ни один вор, ни один мошенник не улизнет от карающей длани правосудия!

Отражение задрожало, лицо перекосило гневом, и генерал зло стукнул тростью об пол. Раненая нога заныла, усиливая и без того бушующую ярость.

Ничтожества! Мерзкие твари! Убить! Разорвать!

Перед глазами всё пошло красными пятнами. О да! Сгноить их всех! Всех до единого, а одного зубастого хорька, что посмел так изуродовать генералу ногу, ждет нечто особенное.

В груди все горело и стало трудно дышать, но остановиться было уже невозможно. Картинки, одна ярче другой, вспыхивали в мозгу, даря яркое и извращенное удовольствие.

Он вырвет ему ногти, сломает все пальцы на руках, один за другим. Медленно и с чувством, сустав за суставом. Пусть гаденыш кричит и извивается, а когда потеряет сознание от боли, то лишится этих грязных мерзких рук.

Генерал глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как гнев уходит внутрь, охлаждая и очищая разум. В голове стал тут же зарождаться план поимки «мастера вора». Простой, как всё гениальное. В этот раз он схватит эту кусачую тварь, отрубит мерзкие ручонки и повесит их над камином. Ведь лучший из трофеев достоин лучшего места.


End file.
